Boarding School
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: Yet ANOTHER OC story by me. AU where all the harvest moon bachelors and bachelorettes are in a boarding school along with OCs from you and me. Interesting stuffs will happen... and yeah. I will tell you if your bachelor(ette) is taken or not. Any questions please PM me. Guest OC's welcome but they may be changed a bit to fit the story. [OCS ARE BEING ACCEPTED]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Courtney here! I'm doing another… (YES ANOTHER… DEAL WIF IT.) Harvest Moon OC insert story, this time at a boarding school using many bachelor(ettes) from all the harvest moon game. I am going away tomorrow and won't be back for a few days, so I am eagerly waiting entries. **

**I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES ONCE SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME! (June 5)**

**So anyway, here's the form, no story beginning or anything. Sorry.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

History (Why are they at the boarding school? What was their family like?):

Room description:

General clothing style:

General pajama style:

Friends (type of people):

Enemies (type of people):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Love interest:

Extra info:

**My OCs:**

**I am entering my OC, Yuki, and my friend is entering her OC Claudia.**

**Yuki falls in love with Chase and Claudia with Vaughn. I am open to OCxOC couples, but no MalexMale or FemalexFemale (because I cannot write it very well)**

**HURRY AND ENTER BEFORE YOUR BACHELOR(ETTE) IS TAKEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! I betcha weren't expecting this!**

**Yuki and Claudia's stories are going to be 'revealed' in this chapter, but first I have a few questions/concerns.**

**First is my questions:**

**I'm trying to replicate an actual boarding school so I need clubs/activities your OC likes and would like to attend**

**School field trips/annual dance ideas.**

**I need a few non-OC characters your OC would like to hang out with to form groups and cliques. **

**4) Would you like to be in the same dorm as Karen (Finch), Claudia (Oriole), or Yuki (Canary) or for Boys: Piranha, Shark, or Barracuda?**

**Next up is my concerns:**

**No male OCs yet D: If you've already entered one, you can enter another one ONLY if your first OC was of one gender and your new OC of the opposite gender.**

**Love interests. So far we've only had one time where we had two people want the same love interest. To clear this up, I'm making a list of eventually taken non-OC characters and whom they are taken by. Even if you do choose one that has been taken, I'll have your OC have a love triangle. **

**Sanjay by GMW's OC Shana.**

**Jack by Erine28's OC Rine**

**Rick by Karisma Jestler's OC Hanora**

**Gray by LucyLoo's OC Marina**

**Cam by Frogsnack's Oc Savai**

**Ash by LilacSakura's OC Katrina**

**Denny by Keriilurve's OC Kerry**

**Vaughn by my friend's OC Claudia**

**Chase by my (TMCP's) OC, Yuki**

**Neil by 's OC Reine**

**Allen by 's friend's OC Gwen**

**Angelo by Dame Rivere's OC Hayden**

**Amir by Dame Rivere's OC Anastasya  
Rod by mistyblue00's OC Charlotte**

**Luke by ScipioPB's OC Kaitlyn**

…**I think that covers everyone. I'm surprised Cliff hasn't been taken…or Skye. **

**ANYWAY NOW THAT I HAVE WASTED ABOUT 310 WORDS OF YOUR TIME, LETS BATTLE!... I MEAN STORY TIME!**

_**-Claudia-**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was only a child when I…nope. This just sounds nope. My name is Claudia and I am 17 years old. Today my parents sent me away to boarding school. It may SOUND brutal but really… I'm happy. Boarding school is a perk of being rich like me, but I don't let people know I'm rich right away and I don't act like a spoiled snob._

"Ma'am, you have arrived," my chauffer said to me.

"Thank you," I replied. I quickly looked at myself in my compact mirror. My hair was bleached light blonde, but I still had a few ash blonde streaks showing through. My bangs were tied back in a French braid, complimenting my grey-blue eyes. I had a tan as well. My makeup was simple, I had nude lip gloss and both lengthening and volumizing mascara. I was wearing a blue sleeveless tank dress that had pleats, white lace, and a white bow on the chest. I was wearing white flats.

Stepping outside with my suitcase, I was met with tons and tons of people. Looking around, I spotted my cousin, Karen. Karen was dressed in a long olive green jean skirt and her usual white tank top with purple denim vest.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I asked, motioning to her skirt.

"Parents," she growled.

"Jeff giving you a hard time?" I ask, referring to her dad.

"Yup," She said, popping her 'P'. "Well, anyway, let's find your room and get you unpacked."

I grabbed onto my black, white, and purple chevron suitcases and followed her as she showed me the various dorm buildings around the school, called Flora Pointe. I was housed in the Oriole dorms, while Karen was in the Finch dorms. Girls were dormed in buildings named after birds and boys after fish.

_**-Yuki-**_

I arrived at the boarding school in the dingy little car Miss Rosie drove. I sound like a child when I call her Miss Rosie, but she's the woman who runs the orphanage I live… er… _lived_ at. My parents died and in their will was a large sum of money for me for when I turned 17. Using that money, I got myself into a boarding school, Flora Pointe. I got out of the car with a tearstained goodbye to Miss Rosie. Only in her mid 30's, Miss Rosie wore her dark brown hair in a bun and loved wearing old school designer dresses she picked up at thrift stores. She hardly ever wore makeup or jeans.

Me myself has long almost black hair that reaches to my waist in nice waves. I was wearing pink lipstick that complimented my dark green eyes. I grabbed my black suitcase that had mini white polka dots that matched my black dress. It was about waist length with a built in belt around the middle. The fabric gathered at the chest and made it look like a bow. It had a sweetheart neckline, with sleeves made out of floral black lace. I wore black converse knee-highs with aqua laces.

I went up to a desk and the lady there told me to go to room 17 in the Canary dorms. Our room stuff had already been set up, we just needed to bring ourselves and a suitcase. I started walking towards the Canary cabins.

**That's the chapter for now! Thanks and if you have already sent in an OC, answer these questions through review or PM! If you haven't entered an OC, answer these questions at the end with the rest of the form. Thanks guys! :D**

**Bye for now~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN LOVELIES!**

**Dorms (SO FAR)**

**((I'll be adding in non-OC's later, other than Karen))**

**Oriole- Claudia, Katrina, Naomi, **

**Finch- Karen, Kerry, Shana, **

**Canary- Yuki, Marina, Melody, Hanora, Gwen, Reine, **

**Piranha- Mark, **

**Shark- Cedric, Andrew, Errol, **

**Barracuda- Calvin, Kyohei, **

**Taken Bachelorettes:**

**Karen by Miss Bond's OC Cedric**

**Georgia by sunflowergirl12's OC Mark**

**Elli by Karisma Jestler's OC Andrew**

**Maya by SugarBlasTer's OC Kyohei**

**Felicity by Dame Rivere's OC Errol**

**Luna by Imaginebelive's OC Calvin**

**(**_**I wanna thank y'all for almost immediately doing a male OC after I said I needed some. You guys are all so supportive and great!) **_

**Taken Bachelors:**

**Sanjay by GMW's OC Shana.**

**Jack by Erine28's OC Rine**

**Rick by Karisma Jestler's OC Hanora**

**Gray by LucyLoo's OC Marina**

**Cam by Frogsnack's Oc Savai**

**Ash by LilacSakura's OC Katrina**

**Denny by Keriilurve's OC Kerry**

**Vaughn by my friend's OC Claudia**

**Chase by my (TMCP's) OC, Yuki**

**Neil by Imaginebelieve's OC Reine**

**Allen by imaginebelive's friend's OC Gwen**

**Angelo by Dame Rivere's OC Hayden**

**Amir by Dame Rivere's OC Anastasya  
Rod by mistyblue00's OC Charlotte**

**Luke by ScipioPB's OC Kaitlyn**

**Skye by SugarBasTer's OC Naomi**

**One last question I forgot to ask before (sorry!) What does your OC's suitcase look like?**

_**I've been watching Zoey101 as of late to get a boarding school feel so at some points I may make Zoey101 references… huehuehue… Like the doors have a dry erase board hung on them and you write your name and a short message on it (i.e. Zoey's said 'Zoey oh noey!') so you know who lives there**_

**ONWARDS TO FLORA POINTE ACADEMY for another short story thing with Yuki and Claudia! (**_**The whole reason I'm doing these are so I get the OC form information without doing an actual OC form for the two… So yeah. I have wasted 310 words of your time, this time. ONWARDS NOW!)**_

_**-Claudia-**_

Karen went off to… whatever dorm she was in. Finch, right? I made my way over to the Oriole house, settled on the girls grounds. I walked into the Oriole dorms and made my way to room 23. I was next to a girl named Katrina in room 22, and Naomi in room 24. Cool. I walked in and saw my beautiful room—crème colored walls with pink roses painted on, a metal framed loft bed with a desk underneath, and a bed with crème comforters and pink flowers embroidered in with pink accent pillows. The desk was white wood and there were light wood floors with a white shaggy carpet. I had a crème chaise lounge also in my room. I had a large white-wooded armoire to store my clothes. It was like home. I placed my suitcase on my bed and noticed a 'newspaer_' _titled _The Flora Pointe Star. _The issue was for new students and told us to go to the gym (It gave a map and directions) for an activities fair. I grabbed the keys from the wall and ran to the gym where it was the stereotypical activities fair.

Little tables were lined up against the walls and 2 students stood at each one, generally a male or female to show the activities were coed (unless they weren't, where just the gender who could do the activity stood) I walked up to a table with a pinkette with a name tag reading 'Nina' stood and a male named 'Jack'

"Hello!" the pinkette said. "This is gardening club!"

"We meet on a certain Thursday and we plant gardens and other crops here on school grounds. After that, we have shifts to water the gardens and crops and report back on Mondays on the growth of the plants!" Jack said, rushing.

"Slow down speed racer!" I chuckled, grabbing the pen and writing _Claudia _neatly on the line provided for sign-up. Nina and Jack hi-fived.

"Thanks!" They said, and I smiled, walking away. The next table that grabbed my interest was that of…Student Council. A girl named Sabrina and a guy named Gill (the principal's son) stood there.

"H-hello," Sabrina said timidly.

"Hi, I'm Claudia! I would like to sign up for student council," I said warmly, flashing a bright smile.

"Sure," Gill said, and handed me the sheet. Another cursive _Claudia _and I had signed up for 2 clubs. Nothing else caught my attention, so I headed back to dorms.

_**-Yuki- **_

I made my way to the Canary cabins. I saw a pinkette next to a brunette, and they looked like sisters and a short girl with short black-brown hair. My dorm room, 17, was next to a girl named Marina (at 16) and a girl named Melody (at 18). Opening my door, I saw I had light blue walls with my various band posters hung up. I had a window in my room which had grey curtains with light blue polka dot accents. I had a queen bed with grey comforters and light blue accent pillows. I had a black-wooded desk with a dark cherry wooded dresser. I had a dresser with lighter wood and wooden floors. I also had a full length mirror behind my door. My floors were light wood, with a light blue rug. I loved it. I placed my polka-dotted suitcase on my bed and noticed a 'newspaer_' _titled _The Flora Pointe Star. _The issue was for new students and told us to go to the gym (It gave a map and directions) for an activities fair. I grabbed the newspaper and my lanyard with my room keys on it. I exited the room and hurried to the gym.

Like any typical activities fair, tables were lined up with a pair of students apart of the club at each table. I looked around until I saw something that caught my eye—A guy named Rod with a girl named Gwen (she had a short blonde ponytail and magenta eyes) running a bird watching club. I wrote '_Yuki' _down on the sheet to sign up. I wanted at least two clubs, so I walked until I saw a girl named Felicity and a guy named Pierre at a table for cooking club. Sign me up! I didn't really interact with the people there, I kinda just signed up. Rushing out I accidentally bumped into a girl whose hair was obviously (a bit too obviously) bleached. She had grey blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly, holding my hand out.

"It's fine. My name is Claudia. You?" She grabbed my hand and I hoisted her up.

"I'm Yuki."

_**-Karen-**_

After signing up for the morning announcements and marketing club, I made my way back to my dorm to see the dry-erase boards on the doors next to mine written with the names "Shana" and "Kerry". I hope these two girls like to party!

My room is simple—green walls, wood flooring. I have a full bed with a camouflage comforter and purple pillows on it. I have a black futon couch and a regular wood desk. I also have a dark wood dresser. That's about it.

**I alluded to some OCs. Huehuehue! I'm EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL~! No I'm not actually. Huehuehue. Karen got a POV to introduce some OCs as well. And her clubs. And her room. Her POV was short. Yurp.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi lovelies~! I was hoping to get all the OCs into this chapter… but it's taking forever to put together ^^" So short filler chapter so thou dost nay wait too long.**

**Plus I make a cameo~! I won't be a reoccurring character or anything. (hence the word cameo there… hehehe)**

**AND COMATOSE BY SKILLET JUST CAME ON PANDORA THIS WILL MOST LIKELY AFFECT MY WRITING. I'm actually waiting out this song so it doesn't affect my writing. You're welcome.**

**NOW IT'S A SONG FROM MY FAVORITE BAND-Oh yeah… The story. So in this chapter I make a cameo, and I use my favorite quote (both from the book I'm reading in class and from my favorite song's lyrics)**

**LET ME STOP WASTING 128 WORDS OF YOUR TIME.**

_**-3**__**rd**__**, following Yuki and Claudia-**_

The two girls walk through campus, getting a feel for the homely school. They passed the lounge for student council meetings.

They had stopped off at a coffee shop (conveniently located on campus) and gotten mocha iced coffees. They continued walking along the lake front where they saw a couple meeting. One girl was in an old fashioned crème dress with lace and a crème cardigan. She had lace shoes on.

"I'm sorry Courtney," the other girl said to her.

"It's fine Tina. Despite everything, I believe that people are really good at heart," The girl dubbed Courtney said.

"I'm not the man I used to be," Tina said.

"Well I don't expect you to, you were never a man." Courtney half-heartedly joked.

"That's the Courtney I know but we still aren't friends."

"I know Tina. We don't need to be. You're leaving soon anyway."

"Yeah. This place is a hell-hole."

"Maybe to you. Here is comforting to me. It's like a blanket. A soft blanket."

"We don't want to hear about your blanket comparison to the school." Tina walked away. Courtney, now in better view of the 2 girls, was wearing make-up, giving her the appearance of a doll. She soon walked away, in the opposite direction of the girls.

"Will that ever happen to us?" Yuki asked after a moment of silence.

"I hope not, I hope not."

**Awe~! SHORT BUT IT SHOWS THE FRIENDSHIP!**

**Yuki and Claudia are already very close~! I wish that was like real life.**

**Yes, me and my actual friend in real life broke off and her name started with a T. It wasn't as nice as this though :/**

**Who here has heard of living dolls? If you haven't, it's a style of clothing/makeup where you dress and make yourself look like a doll. Look up VenusAngelic on youtube for a further example. That's my style. My music taste does not match my clothing style too. Anyone catch the 2 quotes? I'll love you if you can find both of them and define where they came from~! I don't expect anyone to know the one, which comes from Moving by Get Scared. Now scavenge dear readers. Pandora just played like 5 songs in a row by Get Scared (my fav. Band) AND STILL NO MOVING D:**


End file.
